User blog:Bendos the Silent/Xian Infiltration ep. 7: Haunted Shadows
Last time, Bendo and Phos defeated Crawlobra and Slax. They learned afterwards that Slax was being used as a puppet by an evil force of some sort. They have no idea who this is, and are currently pondering who this evil could be... (Back on the Zindigan Destroyer) (Sitting in a chair, reading a book) Phos: (Floats next to me) What'cha readin'? (Doesn't answer) Phos: Bendo? Con: I think it would be best if we didn't bother him now. Phos: Fine. (Floats away) (Turns a page) AHA! Phos: What? I may have found out what this force could be... (Points to a page in the book) Phos: Sphinxus? But he doesn't appear strong enough... He could be holding back. Phos: I doubt it's him. (Sigh) I guess you could be right. (Closes book, and stands up) Phos: Training? Eh, why n- (Lights suddenly black out) What the- (Lights turn back on, and Con has disappeared) How could he have gone away that fast? Phos: Creepy... (A mist suddenly fills the room) Okay... this is... not good. Phos: What is it?! I dunno. (Mist swallows the whole room) It's not toxic, but prepare yourself for an attack. (A figure suddenly appears) Who are you? Identify yourself! (Figure is a girl, maybe 15 in human years) Speak. ???: I have come, to teach you. About what? ???: Your true mission. Oh great. More tasks to fill out other than defeating this evil force... ???: Follow me... (Suddenly floats away, into the mist) Phos: Follow her? Fine. (Walks after her) (Walks out into an area, that isn't in the Destroyer) Where have you taken us? ???: Observe. (Looks around, and sees total devestation) What is this... ???: If you don't fulfill this mission, this will be Zindiga in the next month, or so. WHAT?! ???: Yes. Who could do this? ???: (Points into the air) (Looks up, and sees a huge, humanoid Bakugan, the size of a planet) WHOA! Who is that? ???: Xia. Xia? But it's a planet... ???: Not quite. Okay... ? ???: Allow me to explain. I have time. ???: Eons ago, Zindiga and Xia were two immensly powerful beings. They realized that they were too evenly matched for anyone to win, so they shot their life forces into a black hole. Over the years, these energies formed two crystals, known as the Hearts of Zindiga, and Xia. They were found by a primitive race, and stored in a labyrinth of illusions, traps, monsters, and much more. Wow. I have never known this... ???: The carasses of the beings folded into spherical shape, and became life supportive. Us Zindigans and Xians? ???: Yes. Now, an evil entity known as Hexticon is after those Hearts, to merge with his Bakugan Sphinxus- Wait. It belongs to Hextis! ???: Yes, because Hextis is a shell that Hexticon has been using all these years. Yeeks. ???: Your mission is not to brawl Xians pointlessly. You and Phos were chosen to find the Hearts, and use their power to destroy Hexticon and Sphinxus for good. I see. And the Hearts are where? ???: Unknown. The black hole could have led anywhere. (Curses) I am sure I can still find them. ???: (Smiles) I have told you enough. I will go now. Wait, sto- ???: (Disappears, and the mist is gone) (Back in chair, with Con and Phos on the table) Phos: Con! Where ya been? Con: Been? I was here the whole time. You two blacked out. Wait... it was a dream? Phos: No. I don't think it was. To real. Yeah. It explains everything. (Stands up) Alright team, let's find that worm hole! To be continued in the next episode... Wormhole Tracking... Category:Blog posts